goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Lawson Makes an Ungrounded Video Called Lawson and Rachel Behave at KFC and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Lawson Takes Over King Bob's Throne and Gets Grounded) In Lawson's bedroom, Lawson felt peeved. Lawson: Man! I can't believe King Bob's friends Trumpet Boy, Scribe Kid, his advisors Jordan and Jerome and his girlfriend Tara stopped me and Rachel taking over King Bob's throne just because King Bob's in the insane hospital after he tried to attack Sue Bob with a mace and tried to murder Mundy with a gun! That's it, I'm going to make an ungrounded video out of myself and Rachel. It's called Lawson and Rachel Behave at KFC! And I will make King Bob grounded in it! Then Lawson got on a computer, and he turned it on. Lawson: Let's go into the Goanimate site! Then Lawson entered the Goanimate site. Lawson: Let's make the ungrounded video! So Lawson began to make an ungrounded video out of himself and Rachel and make King Bob grounded in it. (15 minutes later) Soon, Lawson had finished creating an ungrounded video out of himself and Rachel. Lawson: There! All done, time to watch that video! King Bob will be watching it while he's in the insane hospital. And his loyal subjects are going to watch it too! So Lawson began to watch a grounded a video. (video begins) At the lounge, Lawson was talking to his mum. Lawson: Hey mom. Lawson's mum: Yes, Erwin. Lawson: Should I go to KFC with my girlfriend, Rachel. Lawson's mum: OK Erwin, hope you have a good time at KFC. Lawson went out of the house, and then he went off to meet his girlfriend at her house, and then he met up with his girlfriend Rachel. Rachel: Hi Lawson. Lawson: Hi Rachel. Can we go to KFC together? Rachel: Sure. Let's go Lawson. So Lawson and Rachel went off to KFC, and then they arrived at KFC and then they went inside it. Then they walked up to the clerk. The clerk greeted Lawson and Rachel. Clerk: Welcome to KFC! What would you like to order? Lawson: I would like a hot recipe bucket of chicken leg, chicken wings, coleslaw, french fries, a medium size coke, and a chocolate chip cake, please. Rachel: And I would like the same menu as Lawson's including a hot recipe bucket of chicken leg, chicken wings, coleslaw, french fries, a medium size coke, and a chocolate chip cake, please. Clerk: I'm sorry, Lawson and Rachel. But the chocolate chip cakes are sold out. Lawson and Rachel were disappointed. Lawson: Really? Rachel: Oh, come on! Clerk: But don't feel bad, the chocolate chip cookies are still available. Lawson: Okay, we wanted them instead. Clerk: Okay, here you go! The clerk gave Lawson and Rachel their food, and Lawson and Rachel gave the money to the clerk. Clerk: Have a nice day! Lawson: That was very smart! Mom will be proud of me. (to Tara) Well, after we ate at KFC, come to my house! Rachel: That's a good idea. King Bob and his dad arrived and they walked up to the clerk. Clerk: Welcome to KFC! What would you like to order? King Bob's dad: I would like a twister chicken, potato salad, a medium size coke, and a chocolate chip cake, please. King Bob: And I would like a hot recipe bucket of chicken leg, chicken wings, coleslaw, french fries, a medium size coke, and a chocolate chip cake, please. Clerk: I'm sorry, Robert. But the chocolate chip cakes are sold out. King Bob was indignant. King Bob: What?! Please tell me you're joking! Clerk: But don't feel bad, the chocolate chip cookies are still available. King Bob's dad: Robert, you heard what the clerk said. The chocolate chip cakes are sold out. Why not get chocolate chip cookies instead. King Bob was serious. King Bob: Dad, I said I wanted a hot recipe bucket of chicken leg, chicken wings, coleslaw, french fries, a medium size coke, and a chocolate chip cake this instant! King Bob's dad was annoyed with King Bob. King Bob's dad: Robert, the clerk said the chocolate chip cakes were sold out! You can either have chocolate chip cookies or else you'll have nothing! King Bob: No! I don't want stupid chocolate chip cakes! I want a chocolate chip cake so tell the clerk to give me a chocolate chip cake right now! King Bob's dad: Guess what?! That is it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! King Bob went home in disgrace, crying. King Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No please, dad! I'll be good! I will behave! Lawson: Oh boy! We've never seen King Bob behaving like that! Rachel: I agree! He's making his dad grumpy by demanding a chocolate chip cake! Lawson and Rachel went back to their eating. Later, back in Lawson's house, Lawson's mum was very proud of Lawson. Lawson's dad: Wow, Erwin! You did very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very good! Since you behaved at KFC. You two are ungrounded forever once again. As a reward, you and Rachel will go to the Great Wolf Lodge! Lawson: Wow! Thanks, mom! Rachel: Thanks, ma'am! (preview ends) Lawson: Haha! Take that, King Bob! I bet King Bob and his sceptres are the worst band ever! They'll never go to the concert to sing the Wurzels songs or any other songs at all! Now let's upload the video on Youtube! Then Lawson began to upload the video on Youtube, and soon he had done it. Lawson: There! Now let's look how many likes and comments. I hope everyone likes it. Lawson began to look how many likes and comments. Suddenly, he was horrified. (scary Sound FX) There were 173958 views, 3 likes and 1326 dislikes on the King Bob Gets Grounded video. Jordan's comment was 'What in the world is wrong with you?!', Jerome's comment was 'You just made an ungrounded video out of yourself and your lousy girlfriend Rachel and made our leader King Bob grounded in it! Why did you do that?', Eric Foster's comment was 'King Bob is the best king of the Third Street Playground ever Lawson! How dare you make an ungrounded video out of yourself and Rachel and make him grounded him it?!', Slappy's comment was 'Booooo! This video stinks!', Tara's comment was 'Worst! Video! Ever! Don't you dare make an ungrounded video out of yourself and Rachel and make my boyfriend grounded in it just because he's in the insane hospital! This! Video! Whomps!', (Daniel) Trumpet Boy's comment was 'That's it! I'm really calling your parents!', Rachel Hart had made a comment to Lawson, which impressed him, Rachel's comment was 'Great video Lawson! Thank you for making an ungrounded video out of yourself and me and making King Bob grounded in it', Gelman had made a comment to Lawson, which impressed him, Gelman's comment was 'Great video Lawson!', (Edward) Scribe Kid's comment was 'King Bob is my best leader Lawson!', and Morris P. Hingle's comment was 'I am so disappointed in you Lawson! I hope your parents will punish you for this!'. Lawson: What the...? Why did my video end up with a lot of mean comments and dislikes? Then Lawson heard his mum calling. Lawson's mum's voice: Erwin, get over here right now! Lawson: Oh! My parents need me! Then Lawson went out of his room, and then he went downstairs. Then he entered the lounge and confronted his parents, who were looking angry. Lawson: What is it, mum and dad? Lawson's mum: Erwin, we just got a call from King Bob, who's in the insane hospital. He said that you made an ungrounded video out of yourself and Rachel and made him grounded in it. Did you do it? Lawson: Um, no. I don't know what you guys are talking about. Lawson's dad: You better tell us the truth right now or you'll be grounded bigger time! Lawson: Okay, okay, fine! I did it! I made an ungrounded video out of myself and Rachel made King Bob grounded in it because he's in the insane hospital for trying to attack Sue Bob with a mace and trying to murder Mundy with a gun! It's called Lawson and Rachel Behave at KFC! Lawson's parents were feeling annoyed, and were throwing a fit. Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooh! Erwin, this is a lot more unacceptable! How dare you make an ungrounded video out of yourself and Rachel and make King Bob grounded in it? You know that you and Rachel are troublemakers, and King Bob's not a troublemaker! He's the best king of the playground and the best student in Third Street School! You have really caused disgrace, young man! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom! Lawson's mum: You will not play video games unless they're educational for a whole week! Lawson's dad: You know that you shouldn't have done that, Erwin! Go to your room right now and never come out and think about what you've done! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and King Bob Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Julie as Tara Paul as Clerk Dallas as King Bob's dad Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff